shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rackham "The Demon Tiger" Green
Introduction Rackham "The Demon Tiger" Green 'is a pirate, former Yakuza member, former slave, and the current captain of the DT pirates (Demon Tiger Pirates). He was born in Wano Country and was family was destroyed by the bandits and was sold as a slave. As a slave, he was forced to eat the Yajuu Yajuu no Mi, Model: Raijuu. His foster father, and the Yakuza oyabun, Suzuki Kuruma, saved him from the nobles and took him in. In order to hide the dragon's claw on his back, Green got a tattoo of a blue tiger, joined the Yakuza, and worked his way up to form his own devision, the Demon Tigers. When he was 18 years old, Green started thinking that he should take revenge on the world government and save all the slaves in the world as revenge, and set sail alone in a rowboat to form a pirate crew. As the member of the DT pirates, he is both the captain and the swordsman of the crew. He is also one best fighters in the crew. A pirate, marine, revolutionary, bounty hunter? Or just a bum? He's a pirate damnit. A pirate......and a YAKUZAAAAAA! Appearance '"The Demon Tiger" Green is a slender, muscular man in his youth. He is always seen wearing a white suite with a black, button-down, shirt underneath. He is also seen wearing sunglasses at times (while trying to act cool). He also has a tattoo of a green tiger on his back. He has black hair with three white (claw-like) stripes on both sides. He also has a burn mark on his chest. He carries two katanas with chains dangling from them. Personality Green is a caring thoughtful young man who is sometimes seen crying because he misses his yakuza crew. He is willing to give his own like in order to save his friends. He is also proficiant at extorting people by luring them into gambling. He is also very caring towards children and animals. He hates the nobles. Abilities and Powers Green is proficient at brawling. This didn't come from training, but from his numerous fights. Green was forced to eat Yajuu Yajuu no Mi, Model: Raijuu devil fruit while he was a slave. Swordmanship Green is also a master of double- chain sword style, a style he invented and developed himself. He uses two katanas which has chain extending from the back of it. Note that these katanas are not connected by the chains. While in close combat, Green wraps the chain around his wrists and uses the swords to fight. During midium range or long range attacks, Green unwraps the chains and uses the katanas like a whip. Marksmanship Green doesn't use guns that much, but whenever he uses guns, he uses two shot guns together (one in each hand). Hand to Hand Combat Green is an excellent hand-to-hand fighter. He learned to fight in the slave cage matches and in the Yakuza. He has been in numerous fights when he was younger and has learned how to counter many forms of martial arts by fighting against them. Physical Strength Green's strength is above average, even for swordsmen. He once got angry for loosing all his money that he lifted his rowboat above his head and threw it out into the ocean where the boat landed on and destroyed a marine vessel which was docked in the coast. Agility Green is naturally pretty agile. His main strength is his explosive speed, which catches his opponents off guard even when they are expecting it. He is also good at climbing over buildings and aerobics. Endurance No matter how much pain he is in, no matter what condition he is in, Green will always get up and stand his ground for things he believe in. If Green doesn't feel what he is doing is right, he is pretty easy to defeat. Weapons Green uses two katanas which has chain extending from the back of it. Note that these katanas are not connected by the chains. Devil Fruit Yajuu Yajuu no Mi, Model: Raijuu Summary, The main strength of this fruit is that you could turn into Raijuu: the thunder beast. This fruit gives the user the power, instincts, and senses of a beast. This fruit also gives the user the ability to control electricity/lightning and the super human speed. (a bit less than the speed of lightning). This fruit also allows the user to heal himself using electricity flowing through his body. Type, Mythical Zoan Usage The main usage of this fruit is to increase the strength and speed of the user. This fruit sharpens the user's senses and instincts. It also gives the user control over electricity and lightning. The user can shock his opponents through his claws. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation- Green does not use this kind of haki at all. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments- Green is a master at using this haki. He even merges this haki with his devil fruit ability so that he can make electric armour around his body and increase his strength, speed, and endurance. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King- Green does not use this kind of haki at all. Relationships Crew Green is very protective of his crew. He never forgives anyone who hurt his crew. Family Green considers his crew and his old Yakuza gang as his family. He still thinks about his old yakuza gang and his oyabun and cries. That's how caring he is. Green don't know that his brother, Gray is alive. Allies/ Friends Green will help out his friends, even though they used to be enemies. Enemies The nobles are his only enemies. Atleast, as far as he is concerned. Other He likes to scam people by talking them into yakuza-style gambling. History Green was born in Wano Country in March 31 20 years ago. His family was brutally killed and he was enslaved by the nobles. Green was forced to eat Fuka Fuka no mi and fight for survival in a steel cage until he was 10. When he was 10, his oyabun (Suzuki Kuruma) saved him from the slave traders in Gangrule island. In the first part of the series, he was an 18-year old man who made his own fraction, called Demon Tigers, in Suzuki yakuza clan. He was living in Gangrule island. In the second part, Green, now 20, left Gangrule island and his clan to search out and save all the slaves like his oyabun saved him. Character Design So how did you come up with your character?- I liked yakuza, I liked tigers, I liked electrical powers, I LOVED One Piece. Inspiration?- Zoro, Gokusen, Great Teacher Onizuka, Durarara!!! Creativity?- How did you develop even further?- Thought about this for over a year. Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes His laugh: "Kafufufufufu...cough cough cough" Trivia His laughter turns into cough because he smokes. He rips off his shirt and exposes his tattoo when he begins to fight seriously. He likes animals and children. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:The DT Pirates Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User